blox_cardsfandomcom-20200214-history
The Saga of Suicide
The following deck is a legacy deck. It has lost its potency, either due to nerfs or power creep, but was still significant enough to warrant posting. Suicide is not the name of one deck, but rather a series of decks built for the same purpose. Unlike most decks that aim to kill the opponent through some win condition and claim victory, Suicide decks aim to break the game by putting it into a softlock - a state where neither player can interact with the game. This is typically done through the playing of and interactions between several cards to create a situation that the game's code can not properly handle, the trigger for which is often suicide. This causes not only the user to lose, but the opponent to be unable to win as well. Being what they are, these kinds of decks are often patched out of the game by having their crucial cards fixed or reworked. As a result, references to different cards and their ability to create a softlock may not represent the way those cards function in the present. __TOC__ ---- = The Original = There was a glitch in which, if you killed yourself with valletta, nexx, lobster, etc, you lost, but your opponent was stuck in permanent limbo, making it impossible for them to win. This was during October 2015. It was patched at the start of November 2015. Back then, Lobster was just a straight up boardwipe that gave icons and costed life, and ChakraTree generated a fekton of icons. Decklist How it played KILL YOURSELF AS FAST AS POSSIBLE BUFF YOUR OPPONENT USE MEDIC KIT/CHAKRA IF THINGS GOT OUT OF HAND AND YOU COULDN'T SUICIDE IN TIME CAPSLOCK RAAAAGE Fall and Legacy This deck completely dominated the meta for a week before it was fixed. It inspired no other decks, but was the Turbo of its era. ---- = Parselene Crash Deck = The deck returned in July of 2016. The idea of the "permanent limbo" wasn't then about killing yourself, but about playing Paraselene Sage. Playing him crashed the game and made the game in a permanent limbo again. Although it didn't generate a huge impact, since nobody tries to play that card anymore. Decklist How to Play SPAM GATO LUZ, BOWL OF GREED, SHAMROCK DOGE, SYLRATH UNTIL PARSELENE SAGE USE LUNAR ACOLYTE, STUD, TITAN'S STONE DISCARD (sometimes) AND SONOZAKIRATIO FOR WHITE ICON GENERATION IF YOU DON'T HAVE 3 BLUE ICONS, DISCARD BLUE CARDS LIKE EYESPY OR SYLRATH PLAY PARSELENE AND SAY TO YOUR OPPONENT "GIT GUD" MORE CAPSLOCK RAAAAAAAGE!!!!11!! Fall and Legacy The BETA Update of the BLOX Cards fix the most new cards that were added in the game, including Parselene Sage, that means that he no longer crashes the entire game. The update is now on and this deck is now unplayable for his main task (crash the game) Hope you had fun! ---- = Morphic Goo = The deck returned in the October 2016, the Ancient Stirrings Update. Now playing Morphic Goo and targeting it makes you stuck in permanent limbo. More annoying considering it has more benefactors. Like Paraselene Crash, only with Morphic Goo. Myrmedit: mb Fall and Legacy Morphic Goo glitch has been fixed by Myrmiredon! :D ---- = Triple Nerfed = it returneth... again... to preform it, summon 3 Nerf Zombies, and play a Split Ego, then end the turn. doing so... well, you probably already get the jist of it by now. ---- = Unwanted Soulcharm = Having SoulSearch and Countercharm on the board is the setup, playing Unwanted Trend is the trigger. Softlocks the game. Fall and Legacy: SoulSearch and Countercharm were both reworked, as it was revealed that SoulSearch crashes the game if you lose life when you're above 300 thanks to a cool nerd, who recorded the bug. ---- = HyperAggro Crash = Using an action that targets a card, then quickly using another action without choosing a target for the first action, crashes the game. because of the wide variety of cheap cards for this, this is a crash that can very consistently be done in turn 1. Fall and Legacy: A certain admin got salty that multiple people were abusing this bug... (COUGH Leet COUGH) so they ordered Vis to fix the bug. As of 27/11/17, this is patched and no longer doable. F to pay respects. ---- = UAE Lifeloss = Casting UAE followed by Stormmaster7722 would softlock the game, as UAE would kill Storm, not allowing Storm's effect to fully resolve. Fall and Legacy: The best admin changed UAE's effect to what it is now, stopping any and all deaths that UAE would originally cause that broke the game. Category:Legacy Decks